1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a temperature responsive valve, and more particularly to a temperature responsive valve which controls flow of fluid in association with the snapping action of a bimetal disk in response to changes in temperature.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, a temperature responsive valve has been proposed for use in an emission control system of vehicles which includes a bimetal disk which snaps in response to changes in temperature, a rod moved by the snapping action of the bimetal disk, and a valve member in association with movement of the rod to thereby control the flow of fluid. Such temperature responsive valve further includes an adjustment member which is, for example adjustably threaded through a body to thereby adjust the range of movement of the valve member. Thus, quantity of flow of fluid may be properly adjusted. In such prior temperature responsive valve, however, the relative position between the body and the adjustment member is changed due to loosening of the threaded portions therebetween caused by vibration of the vehicle and the like. In order to overcome this disadvantage, the use of a locking plate has been proposed to prevent relative rotation between the body and the adjustment member. Thus in the prior temperature responsive valve, the number of parts is necessarily increased and thus results in high cost of manufacturing.